Hon Som Dömde Oss
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Kate hade aldrig varigt som de andra barnen. Hon var lugn, trevlig, snäll och hon blev nästan aldrig upprörd


**Hon som dömde oss**

Det här är första gången jag skriver en Genom Dina Ögon berättelse, jag försöker mig även på ett nytt sätt att skriva på. Så jag skulle uppskatta om alla som läser den här berättelsen lämnar en kommentar och säger vad ni tycker.

_OoOoOoOo_

_Kate hade aldrig varigt som de andra. Hennes föräldrar och lärare hade märkt det från tidig ålder. Det faktum att hon aldrig ställde till några problem var bara det fantastiskt nog, och något som uppskattades mycket av hennes föräldrar. Hon var det andra barnet av fem och hon var den trygga och lugna klippan i det vardagliga kaoset. Hon gjorde bra ifrån sig i skolan, inget spektakulärt, men bra. Hon hade ett par bra vänner, men ingen bästa vän för evigt. Hon var den som både syskon och vänner vände sig till när de ville ha tröst eller uppmuntran. Kate älskade naturen, hon kunde ta timslånga promenader, eller ägna hela sin dag åt att lyssna på skogsfåglarnas klara toner. Ja, Kate skiljde sig verkligen från mängden. Hon var helt enkelt en god person, ren godhet utan någon småsinthet eller liknande som störde. _

_Det var vissa som inte trodde på Kate när de träffade henne för första gången. De trodde att hon spelade upp en charad, att hon dolde något bakom den vänliga men tystlåtna ytan. De hade fel, Kate var god. Hur osannolikt det än låter. Hur liten chans att någon som Kate fanns, att hon inte ännu hade förstörts av livets motgångar och ondska._

_Det var därför ytterst olyckligt att tolvåriga Kate en vacker höstdag bestämde sig för att gå ut i skogen och plocka svamp…_

"Kim och Annie, vet någon av er var den stora svampkorgen är?"

Kate var tvungen att ducka snabbt när hon stiger in i sina småsyskons rum. En stor kudde missar henne med några få centimeter. Annie, som är åtta år skakar på huvudet och puttar omkull Kim. Men Kim är snabb och lyckas dra med Annie i fallet. Kuddarna lämnas bortglömda på golvet när de börjar kittla varandra. Kate ler och går vidare för att leta på något annat ställe.

Efter att ha letat omkring i hela huse. Inklusive hatthyllan och under föräldrarnas säng utan att hitta korgen bestämmer hon sig för att ta en gammal hatt från hatthyllan i stället. När hon vandrar ut från huset nappar hon åt sig ett äpple från det gamla äppelträdet. Det rinner en bäck bredvid huset som leder in mot skogen. Det är ovanligt att det finns riktiga skogar så nära villaområden. Oftast är det bara en dunge träd, där man går upp på grannens baksida efter bara några meter. Det här var en riktig skog. Kate stryker med handen över en skrovlig trädstam och känner en varm, trygg känsla i bröstet. Det är i skogen hon känner sig riktigt hemma. Efter några steg börjar hon nynna på en sång och efter ytterligare några steg ser hon den första kantarellen. Hon lägger den i hatten och ser sig omkring efter de andra. Kantareller växer i cirklar. Förr i tiden trodde man att de var magiska cirklar, tänker Kate med ett skratt och går djupare in i skogen.

Något prasslar till bakom henne och hon tystnar tvärt. Hon snurrar snabbt runt, men inget är där. Ljudet hörs igen, den här gången till höger om henne, men åter igen är det för snabbt för att hon ska kunna se det. Det måste vara något djur, kanske en nyfiken ekorre, försöker hon övertyga sig själv. Något grått skymtar till bakom en buske. Kate stannar kvar där hon är, hon vågar inte riktigt gå närmare för att se vad det är. Nu rör det sig igen! Sakta kommer något krypande ut ur busken. D et är en spindel, är det första Kate tänker när hon ser den. Det kan det omöjligt vara, är nästa tanke. För varelsen som kommer allt närmare är lika stor som en katt. Om Kate var lite modigare, eller kanske inte lika förtroendeful skulle hon ha springa sin väg. Eller hugga varelsen med svampkniven. Nu står hon bara still. Det ligger en söt doft i luften och Kate känner hur hon blir sömnigare och sömnigare. Hon faller ihop, djupt sovande innan varelsen har kommigt fram till henne.

Genast strömmar det fram ett tjugotal andra varelser från olika gömställen i närheten. De rättar till Kate så hon ligger på mage. En av dem drar fram en silvrig cylinder och en annan fäller upp en vass klo som riktades mot Kates nacke.

_Kate var den första människa som utomjordingarna träffade på. Hon var den första människa som fick sitt sinne övertaget av en själ. Det var ren otur att hon hade valt just en här dagen att plocka svamp i skogen. Det var ren otur att själarna valde henne, och inte den gamla gumman som gick förbi platsen en halvtimme senare. Det var ren otur att själarnas första kropp var någon så oskyldig och god som Kate. Det var ren otur att pågrund av Kates fina personlighet så bestämde sig själarna för att jorden var en bra planet att kolonisera. Det var bara ren otur alltsammans, att av alla miljoners miljarder planeter i rymden att det var just jorden som valdes ut. _

_Men faktumet kvarstår._

_Det var Kate som dömde jorden till undergång._

_Inte för att någon märkte någon skillnad… Kate var alltid så snäll._


End file.
